Alta Resistência
Alta Resistência é a habilidade passiva de ser resistente a ataques de armas, magia ou poderes de outros seres mágicos. Esta característica permite que os usuários sobrevivam a ataques que são letais. Também concede aos usuários proteção contra seus próprios poderes. Esta habilidade não é tão poderosa quanto a imunidade ou a invencibilidade, e demônios com esse traço ainda podem ser vencidos. É um atributo comum entre poderosos seres mágicos, a maioria dos quais são de nível superior. Visão Geral Para que essa habilidade seja realmente eficaz, é necessária uma grande quantidade de energia/magia. Isso ocorre porque a capacidade de sobreviver a ataques de armas e vários poderes está conectada ao seu nível de poder. Um exemplo disso são os demônios: alguns demônios são naturalmente resistentes aos poderes das bruxas, enquanto outros ganharão essa habilidade se adquirirem vários poderes ou a magia de uma bruxa de nível superior, embora eles ainda possam ser afetados por ataques diretos, no entanto, não os feriria tanto quanto deveria. Esse atributo também é compartilhado com Sirk, um híbrido humano-demônio, que se tornou mais poderoso a cada vez que matava um de seus parentes mortais, porque para cada parente que ele matava, ele ganhava um poder em troca. Entretanto, bruxas poderosas como as Encantadas podem superar essa resistência e ainda vencer os demônios que a possuem, porque não estão imunes a poções de derrota feitas de sua própria carne, ou serem apunhalados por athames, ou poderes mágicos do mais alto nível - como o poder das três ou arremesso de fogo avançado. Certas bruxas e ciganos também poderiam possuir essa resistência, cujo nível depende de suas respectivas quantidades de magia, permitindo-lhes sobreviver a ataques letais de outros poderes mágicos ou armas. Um exemplo proeminente disso seriam as Encantadas: cada irmã tem essa característica naturalmente. No entanto, quando se juntam, formam o poder das três, o que lhes permite resistir até aos ataques mais poderosos, embora não os torne invencíveis. No entanto, Phoebe possui uma versão muito mais forte deste poder em comparação com suas irmãs devido ao seu dom empático. Através da Empatia, ela tem uma resistência excepcionalmente alta a qualquer poder que ela canalize. Quando ela estava lutando contra Piper em Valhalla, ela foi capaz de resistir aos ataques telecinéticos de Piper, três no total. Na verdade, eles mal tiveram qualquer efeito sobre ela (apenas fazendo-a se encolher um pouco), ao contrário de Paige, que Piper jogou de lado com apenas um aceno de sua mão.Como testemunhado no episódio da 6ª Temporada Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2. Híbridos mágicos como os Bruxas-Guardiões de Luz e Bruxas-Cupidos também terão essa característica naturalmente, devido ao fato de que eles nascem de uma união de duas espécies mágicas e ganharão a magia de ambas as espécies. Deve ser notado que este traço não pode ser absorvido pelo Vazio, testemunhado quando os poderes de Piper e a Fonte foram absorvidos por ele, eles ainda retiveram sua Alta Resistência e foram capazes de sobreviver a poderosos ataques ofensivos como bolas de fogo de demônios de nível superior. Como observado anteriormente, esse traço está diretamente ligado ao poder de um ser. Portanto, se o usuário for de alguma forma enfraquecido, sua resistência ao dano diminui. Por exemplo, Fonte de Todo Mal conseguiu suportar várias bolas de fogo apesar de ter seus poderes despojados pelo vazioCharmed and Dangerous. No entanto, quando seu poder foi drenado pela manipulação mental de Piper e erigir um campo de força, ele foi ferido por uma única bola de energia de Cole TurnerBrain Drain. Lista de Usuários ;Demônios de Nível Superior *Fonte de Todo Mal *Zankou *Manticores *Fúrias *Belthazor ;Bruxos e Feiticeiros de Nível Superior *As Encantadas *Billie Jenkins *Bruxas Fênix *Rowe Coven *Linhagem Warren *Christy Jenkins ;Outros Seres de Nível Superior *Anciões *Cupidos *Guardiões das Trevas *Valquírias *Magos *Guardiões de Luz *Guardiã da Urna Veja Também *Imunidade *Invencibilidade *Ajustamento Referências Categoria:Poderes